The Law of Unwanted Power
by Eliot Wolf
Summary: Five years after the contest for the Role of God, Cyrus and his sister Marisol are thrown into the games with many of the contestants from the origional. Please Review
1. The Law of New Experiences

The Law of Unwanted Power

Law of Ueki FanFic

Cyrus, age fourteen, had just been transferred from a school in America to Hinokuni Jr. High, and currently was at home. Looking up he thought about his new life, new language, new friends, new experiences. He didn't mind the culture, he was an otaku and enjoyed it, but it was confusing to what he was used to. He supposed he had better get out and walk around outside, and so he went out to the street.

"Hey Cy." The squeal of the bike almost killed Cyrus' ears. His twin sister, Marisol, was against this trip that their father drug them on.. She had never enjoyed anime, and was confused how her brother could. "Finally thought to come outside huh? You were getting pretty pasty there for awhile. I thought you might turn into a zombie." He laughed as his sister did an impression of a zombie for him. They were always doing these things, and Cyrus loved her company.

"So what are you doing out here Solli?"

At this question Marisol got calm, but her thin smile remained. She usually had her thick brown hair neat and wavy, but this morning it was frizzy and wild. She had been doing something strenuous, but Cyrus couldn't figure out what. "Hey, you meet anyone on the online community yet?"

"No, not yet." She was obviously changing the subject, but Cyrus didn't care. In a lot of ways he was like his sister. They were both wild and weird, and like most twins looked like each other. The only real difference between them was their hair. While she kept her natural color, he had gone for a new look. He had streaked his dark brown hair with gray and kept it shaggy. Marisol always teased him that he looked as if he was on the verge of puberty and retirement, but his body couldn't make up its mind.

"Well then get out there bro. You're the one that said he would find friends the quickest." She was right. He had said that, but for some reason he didn't like going anywhere without Marisol, and she was always gone. "Try the park, I always see some High School kid sweeping out there. He looks cool enough, but kind of an outcast. He has some freaky obsession with trash."

Cyrus had seen that kid a few times on trips across town. Even at night, Cyrus saw him just staring at the ground in the middle of the park, like he was waiting for something.

The walk was enjoyable. The breeze felt good, unlike the humid air in his room. When he got to the park he saw the kid sweeping the concrete and humming to himself. The kid looked so anti-social standing there with nothing to do but clean. Cyrus was about to join him, just to talk to him, and then a girl walked over to him. She looked like she had known him for awhile, and was permanently disappointed with him. "Here again Ueki?"


	2. The Law of Unified Disapointment

Who was this woman? "Here again Ueki? You do know what today is right?"

"Yeah."

"It's the fifth year since Kobasen was taken into the underworld. Five years since the games. Five years since…"

"I know. But I can't think about that now. Kobasen had a lot of requirements for his choice, and I want to pick someone who fits them."

"You're not Kobasen Ueki." What were they talking about? Someone they knew from the past? They obviously respected him, but what did they mean by 'choose'?

"I know I will never be like him, but I always hoped I would come close." The girl gave up, and then sighed and sat next to Ueki.

"It's been hard. But you'll find someone. I know you will. You're a great judge of character." She put her arm around him and pulled him closer. "You'll do fine."

"Thanks Mori," and then he leaned into her embrace. Cyrus decided that now wasn't the best time to talk to him and turned around to go home. It was getting late anyway, and the walk itself would take another fifteen minutes.

As he started walking he couldn't help think about the things he heard Ueki speaking about. Who was Kobasen? A friend that they shared? And what about this choosing stuff? What did it all mean?

The light outside their apartment was on when Cyrus got there, and Soli was standing outside… with someone.

"…help you achieve your goal. I will run away tonight, after everyone is asleep." What?

"Soli?" Cyrus' voice pierced the air and they both turned around. He stood there, on the ground level looking up at them. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly the figure lifted an arm and a strange red glow appeared, but Marisol stopped him, and looked at Cyrus. "Cy. I'm sorry but I have to leave you and father."

"Why?"

She laughed, then looked at her hand. "To win the Title of King for my candidate."

"King? What are you…?" Then Marisol raised her hand to her own brother as the air all of a sudden got humid and dense, and Cyrus drifted off to sleep on the sidewalk… alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The time between the battle games and this new one has been uneventful, and the current king is tired of his kingship. Nothing has happened under his rule, and nothing has changed. He has now decided to give up his title, attempting to find a person more suited to the throne.

"WANKO!"

Wanko jumped at the sound of Yochan's voice. The brown nose had broke down crying until he gave him this job, and now he wouldn't shut up. The jump had caused him to fall back and he started rubbing his head as he righted himself. "What now Yochan?"

"I have the new statistics for this years battle games. It seems most of the candidates have turned in their entries on time."

"And Ueki?"

"Uh… yes. Our friend Mr. Kousuke has yet to turn one in…"

"Then the entry deadline is moved up another week."

"But… but sir."

"No but's Yochan." Yochan backed off at this sudden outburst. "Ueki was Kobasen's entry and now he is one of my candidates. I trust that he will make an appropriate choice."

Yochan bowed to Inumaru and exited. "Yes sir."

Cyrus woke with his head throbbing. _What was that? Some weird trick? _He sat up and looked around. He saw nothing. He checked his watch. It said midnight. "Crap. I gotta get inside." Then he saw a dark figure as he stood. As he stood up, the figure got closer, then he remembered the person with his sister. "You!" He started running for the person, and jumped towards them.

"Fuudou!"

All of a sudden a huge arm shot out of the ground and stopped Cyrus. "What the hell?" The arm sunk back into the ground, and in its place was a tiny sprout of a tree.

"I am not your enemy kid."

"Then who are…" The Ueki stepped into the light. "Ueki?"

"How do you know me?"

Cyrus looked at him, still incapable of accepting this. _First that man with my sister, THEN my sister, now Ueki? What the hell is going on? _"I saw you today at the park. With… Mori."

"Today?" Ueki looked confused. "So you heard what we were talking about?"

"Only a little."

"Hmm." Ueki was definitely thinking about something, and then he looked at Cyrus. "I saw you trying to stop your sister. She was using a power that an old friend of mine used once. She is taking part in a dangerous game, and at this point there is only one way for you to stop her."

"What?" He could get his sister back? But how?

"I am going to have to give you a power of your own. But my power is unavailable to be used in this round. There is only one left that I believe could be a match to your sisters."

"And what's that?"

"At the moment," Then his hand glowed bright green and Cyrus was intoxicated. "The power to turn ink into stone."


	4. Chapter 4

When Cyrus woke he was in his bed in his home. _Was last night a dream? Or did Soli actually leave? _He had to figure this out so he ran over to his desk and pulled out a pen. He uncapped it and looked at the ink inside it. It was moderately full, but Cyrus just wanted enough for a test.

He put the end in his mouth and pulled with his teeth. Immediately the ink poured out onto his desk making huge spots on the book Cyrus had been reading. Cyrus looked down and closed his eyes. _How did Soli do this again? _ The memory came back. She had raised her hand to him and he passed out. So he opened his eyes and looked down at the paper, slowly raising his hand, concentrating on the ink on his book.

"HEY!"

Cyrus jumped and stuck his hand in the ink to steady himself. In hindsight this wasn't that smooth of a move.

In his window sill stood Ueki, a final year in high school, and the boy who had apparently given him this power. "Ueki?"

"Yeah. Hey." (Riveting huh fans?)

"What the hell man?"

Ueki stepped into Cyrus' room and sat on the bed. "It wasn't a dream Cyrus. It was real," and that's what really shocked him. Not the power, not his sister leaving, but the fact that it was all real. All of it. In one day. "I gave you the power to turn ink into stone…"

"Wait. I just tried to turn ink into stone and it didn't work. Look"

Ueki walked over to the book and looked. "Well you weren't doing it right." He then put his hand on it and the ink started to smear onto his hand. Then it started to grow and solidify into stone. Ueki lifted his hand to show that all the ink on the pages had solidified as well. "Your problem was the powers limit. You need to touch the ink for the power to work." Cyrus was amazed. He really did have a power.

"And this will help me save my sister?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions kid." Ueki sat back down and pulled out a rag to clean off his hand. "Look… crap how did Kobasen do this? Okay, I am one of 100 Canidates up for a position of God."

"Seriously?"

"Shut it. Anyway, each one of us gets to choose a Jr. High student to send into battle games. Whoever's entry wins at the end of it gets to be the new god."

"Right… Are you high?" At this Ueki fell out of Cyrus' bed and looked at him.

"Look it's too late to back out now. I already sent in your application. I was running late so I hope you don't mind, this was the only picture I could get." Ueki Held up a picture. It showed Cyrus with his eyes close snoring.

"YOU TOOK THIS LAST NIGHT?"

"Yeah. Like I said I was rushed, but don't worry, I know the guy running these games and he won't mind."

"Hmm, so what do I do?"

"What do you do? You just go into battles and try not to pass out."

"But how will turning ink into stone help me in a fight?"

"Damn you ask a lot of questions. Just use your imagination kid. Like I did."

"Wait like you?" But Ueki didn't have time to answer this. He was already out the window and on his way to the park.

_Now what? If these games are real does that mean I'm going to have to fight? And what about Soli? She's probably in these games too. It's so messed up. I hate this. _"I HATE YOU KOUSUKE UEKI!" Then he close his fist and punched the wall. _What the…_

He lifted his fist to show that he had punched a hole in the wall. The little ink that was on his hand from ripping apart the pen had changed into stone right before he hit the wall. _Alright, if that's how it's going to happen I will compete…_

…_for Marisol._


	5. The Law of Cyrus and Marisol

**God Candidate Entries**

**Cyrus Gray:**

Hinokuni Jr. High

Candidate: Ueki Kousuke

Power: Ink = Stone

Likes: Sweets, books

Dislikes: Wasps

Talents:

Create

Speech

Memory

Sharp Tongue

Climb

**Marisol Gray**

Hinokuni Jr. High

Likes: Old horror films

Dislikes: Anime


	6. The Law of Owen and his Zai of Ranting

A/N: Okay, this is late… like really late. But I've been working hard and I think I can continue this and make it worth the looky loo. I know that doesn't change the fact that it's late but I'll work to help it. R&R please.

As school let out, Cyrus looked towards the sky. Marisol hadn't come to school today, but he wasn't sure why he was expecting her. She was gone and he had to save her. He looked down at his hands; Ueki had given him a power and entered him in this contest for the king of the celestial world. He had to make sure he helped Marisol.

Cyrus walked down the street, looking for any clue that would point to his sister. Anything at all, voices in the alleys, strange activities of passerby's. The games had started and he didn't know how far Soli would go to win.

As he was walking down a back alley he saw a white flash, maybe it was Marisol and he had to make sure. He ran and looked. It was a pair of junior high kids, and they looked like they were fighting.

"The power to turn beads into bombs!"

"The power to turn coins into wind!"

Power users. Cyrus wasn't necessarily prepared for this. They seemed to have their powers down, and here he was without ever even trying his. The power to turn ink into stone, it didn't sound powerful to him but it was all he had. What was he going to do, wuss out now? He had come too far for that.

The fight seemed to be coming to an end, the man with the coins was standing over the man with the beads. "Any last words?"

"Just two things. One, what would you do if you won this contest? What zai would you take?"

"Me? I plan on taking the Zai of Awareness."

"I assume you currently lack it huh?"

"Maybe. What's your second question?"

"Oh, it's not a question. More of a statement. SCATTER SHOT!"

Suddenly, like glitter in sunlight, thousands of beads lit up and exploded. The boy had been dropping them the entire time, waiting for them to completely surround his target, then setting them off at the most opportune time. This kid was definitely skilled, probably more skilled than Cyrus, and definitely skilled without a power.

The other power user just lied there, out cold. Such were the rules of this contest. To the victor go the spoils and this talented kid just became even more talented.

"So are you just going to stand there gawking or are you going to state your business?"

Cyrus was stunned. He had thought that his position was safe. Away from the action and away from any possibility they would notice him. "Well come on. Don't be shy. I know right, I know it takes some getting used to, but believe me I _am _that awesome."

Cyrus stepped out, he had not prepared for this, he had not prepared for a fight with this man. "Don't worry, I'm fairly wiped right now, no need to have round two with the reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?"

"Yes, you are his friend aren't you, or some kind of sidekick? I honestly can't tell anymore, so many of these little power using teams are springing up. Someone was spreading a rumor that one of the later rounds would consist of teams fighting each other. So who are you guys supposed to be, the Nature Twins? Bull rush and Hawkeye? No don't tell me, Jerry and the Mime? No, too bad. I was hoping to stop that group before they could do anymore harm to the average mind."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah, so you're not with him. Well you're definitely a power user, my PDA told me so." The kid took out a small gray device and pushed a button. He showed the screen to Cyrus and then put it away. "So what's the deal, following power users and attacking the fatigued losers? I'll have you know, I'm tired but not that tired."

Cyrus had had enough. "Do you ever shut up?"

The kid was shocked. "Well, I like to assume that I know when to stop."

"Well, you don't. You do realize rants are only fun when you know what you're doing?"

"And I don't?"

"No," Cyrus walked farther in. He wasn't going to let this kid have all the lines. "In fact, I have a feeling you're speaking from the seat of your pants. I mean have you considered I'm just walking? Most people do that you know. Much better that crawling, and superior to just lying around."

"Not as great as running."

"Well that's true. But it's better than trotting."

"Oh don't even compare the two."

"I mean who trots anymore?"

"People with too much time that's who?"

"And morons."

"Morons are the only ones who get any use out of trotting."

"Of course, someone has to."

"Wait, does this back and forth make us friends?"

"Maybe equals."

"I feel weird."

"It'll pass."

"So do we come up with a name later?"

"I'll find you if anything comes up."

"You do that."

The two walked off in their own directions. Cyrus turned and asked the kid at the same time he was about to do the same. "So what's your name?"

"Owen. You?"

"Cyrus."

"Nice to make your acquaintance."

…

Do I need to say more?


End file.
